Elements of Disharmony
by Javachip21
Summary: The Elements of Disharmony, powerful relics that have co-existed with the Elements of Harmony since the beginning of time, relics so dark, it can change Equestria. So what happens if a human with a dark past comes to Equestria and is chosen to wield them?
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

The Elements of Harmony, six powerful relics that can only be wielded by beings who represent one element each. These elements are Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty, Laughter, Honesty, and Magic. However, there exists a secret of old. A secret so old, it co-existed with the Elements of Harmony near the beginning of time.

The Elements of Disharmony.

Not much is known about them, not even princess Luna knows. However, princess Celestia knows about these ancient relics. Yet, she knows next to nothing about these elements, she has speculated they are the exact opposite of the Elements of Harmony, and must be wielded by six beings that represent one of the Elements of Disharmony. They are Cruelty, Selfishness, Betrayal, Sorrow, Deceit, and Dark Magic, for she thought no single pony can handle all that negative power.

Yet, one _being_ has gone through such a dark past, that he has been chosen, for only one _being_ can wield the Elements of Disharmony. That is why it has never been seen before, for no one _being_ has gone through such a dark life, to wield all the Elements of Disharmony, until now.

Fluttershy bearer of kindness, Rarity bearer of generosity, Rainbow Dash bearer of loyalty, Pinkie pie bearer of laughter, Applejack bearer of honesty, and Twilight Sparkle bearer of magic. These six mares who are the bearers of the Elements of Harmony, have saved Equestria numerous time will face a new challenge.

These six mares will face a being, a being that controls immense dark power unwillingly, a being with a past so dark, it will shake their very being.

Ladies and gentlemen, or rather, mares and gentlecolts welcome t my life, the _life_ of the being to wield the Elements of Disharmony, the being with the life that will make anyone cry.

Welcome, to _MY LIFE._


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Javachip here bringing you my first fanfiction story, so feedback is greatly appreciated. Anyway this will be a Hie or a human in Equestria fanfic, might change to Mature rating later on. I first got the idea by thinking 'If the Elements of Disharmony are opposites to the Elements of Harmony, why can't they be wielded by one pony who has gone through each element. Also harmony means peace between different individuals and since disharmony is the opposite, it makes sense in a way that they will be wielded by only one pony.' Well that's my 'inspiration rant' done, hope you enjoy the story and again please review kindly, no hate pls.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' _Telepathy'_

We see a man running through a dark forest under the night sky, his arm broken, limp by his side with a multitude of bleeding gun holes in his chest running towards a small clearing in the forest he had escaped into. 'Did I lose them?' The man thought 'They've been chasing me for a few hours already, they're bound to give up, damn persistent bastards.' He turned around to check if he's been followed, 'God they gave up, Fina-aghhh!' he couldn't finish as he had suddenly tripped on a stray overgrown tree root.

"AGH fuck! I just had to fucking trip now, just great..." He cried out, his voice getting lower the more he spoke.

"Huh, looks like I'm finally going to die..." The man barely whispered. 'At least I'll die under the night sky, under a full moon to.' He thought as he sighed for probably the last time in his life. 'To anyone out there, I wish to live again, to live in a family that will love me, surrounded by friends who care for me, as long...as it's away... from this... hellhole.' The man thought as his last breath exited from his lungs, his gaze fixed on the moon and the sky above.

After the man had died, the moonlight seemed to get brighter around the man's body, covering the man's body with a light so bright. A few moments pass as the moonlight then started to get dimmer and dimmer until it eventually disappears, with the man's body suddenly gone.

We see the man lying on the floor, surrounded by darkness, squirming around in his sleep-like state. As the ma finally gets up, 'W-where am I? I thought I was dead in that forest already, well' the man thought finally getting a good look of the place ' it's dark as shit, so might as well try to explore this area, wherever the fuck this dark shit ass area is.' He thought' satisfied with his plan he started to wander around thinking.

'I'm hungry; I wish I had a burger right about now.' He thought. 'Still though, where the fuck is HERE, am I in purgatory or limbo or some shit? Cause wherever HERE is, I've no clue where the fuck I am.' When suddenly, a small ball of light appeared in front of him.

"Huh? When did that appear?" the man asked. Suddenly, the ball of light grew brighter and brighter, blinding the man as he turned around with an arm in front of his eyes to block the light.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" He cried out.

When the light grew dimmer until it disappeared, it left a man in its place. The man physical appearance made him look to be around 40 years old and had brown wavy hair that reached until the bottom of his round face, he was around 5'8 and was wearing a white robe around his body, his eyes were blue and he wore brown sandals.

"Hello chi-"The unknown man started speaking but was quickly cut off.

"Who the FUCK are YOU?!" the first man shouted.

"I had a guess that my appearance would be known by a catholic but I guess not, but it makes sense since my appearance was unknown in modern times." The unknown man wondered.

"Wait a second...Your appearance?" the man wondered when it suddenly hit him.

"Are YOU telling ME that I'm speaking to FUCKING Jesus from the BIBLE?!" He shouted.

"Good job! Now I know your brain hasn't been fucked up!" The now identified Jesus said cheerfully.

"No fucking way you're Jesus!" said the man.

"Yes there is a way but that's not important, I'm here to give you a choice Michael." Jesus said suddenly very serious.

"Wait, if you're Jesus... Why did you curse?" The man asked confused.

"Michael, when you deal with the shit I go through, like that prank war I have with Satan right now, cursing helps. Cursing helps A LOT." Jesus finished.

"Okay?" The newly identified Michael asked while thinking 'How does he know my name? Wait he's Jesus, he probably read my mind or someshit.' He thought.

"I have heard your wish, and I will to grant your wish of another life." Jesus said.

"Did you just say you'll grant my wish? The one where I get another chance to live? Away from Earth?" Michael asked disbelievingly,' this guy who proclaims himself as Jesus can actually hep ME?!' Michael thought.

"Yes," Jesus started "I can and will grant your wish HOWEVER" he said quickly seeing me about to talk "I will have to send you to world you know, but there are few catches." He finished.

After a few seconds Michael asked "What are they?"

"One," Jesus started "the world will have a few differences that you will notice later on. Two, the world I will send you too while normally peaceful, will face a great danger that only you can stop and if you choose not to help you will be banished from that world by me for not agreeing to this deal. Three, once you say yes, you can't back out. Keep in mind this is just a choice, you don't have to say yes so I want you to think things through." Jesus finished solemnly.

 ***Michael Pov***

I stared at him for a few moments, my mind firing questions in my head 'Can I do this? Is this what I truly want? Can I even make a difference? Am I ready to truly leave Earth behind and go to another world?' as more and more questions popped up in my head, my train of thought was quickly stopped as images flooded through my mind, images of the torture, the hardships, the abuse, the sexual and physical assault, me being outcast from society, the betrayals. 'No! I CAN do this, and if I can't I'll make myself ready or I'll make them ready for me instead, as long as it's away form the hell like planet.' I thought bitterly but resolutely.

"I have decided." I said after a short while.

"So Michael what will you choose, to be reborn into a new world, where you will be held responsible for keeping said worlds peace and balance, or will you choose to go to heaven, where you can keep away from world changing responsibilities and may finally be able to rest in peace after all you have gone through?" Jesus asked.

I thought over it again for a few seconds before finally saying "Yes, I am ready." I said resolutely.

"Very well, I wish you the best of luck Michael." He said as I started to black out moments later.

'Or should I have said...Night Ascension? I just hope you finally find what you truly deserve.' Jesus thought knowingly with a small yet sad smile visible on his face.


End file.
